At present, display panels integrated with touch electrodes are widely applied in various electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers and kiosks. As such, a user may perform the operations on the electronic devices by merely touching icons displayed on the electronic devices using his finger, so that the user does not need other input devices (e.g. keyboards and mouses), thereby making a human-machine interaction easier.
In order to better meet the requirements for the user, a pressure sensor is commonly integrated into the display panel to detect the magnitude of the touch pressure when the user touches the display panel, thereby improving the applied range of touch technologies. In the prior art, the display panel is provided with a supporting spacer for making the thickness of the liquid crystal box unchanged. When the user performs a pressure touch operation, the pressing force applied to the liquid crystal display panel causes the supporting spacer to contact an opposing substrate, thereby achieving a supporting function. However, under different pressing forces, there will be different degrees of sliding between the supporting spacer and the opposing substrate, resulting in a drift on a baseline of the pressure sensor during the pressure detection.